List of Mutants
1 *'''115 (Legion Personality): '''Able to create powerful sonic beams from her hands. 7 *'''762 (Legion Personality):''' Able to vomit a corrosive vomit. A *'''Abigail Brand:''' Able to cover her hands in flames. She also possesses enhanced durability. *'''Absalom: '''He is immortal and has a regenerative healing factor. Can manipulate his skeletal structure to extend razor sharp bones spikes through his skin. *'''Ace (Spencer): '''Superhuman strength, speed, and reflexes. Also has a "danger sense". *'''Adahm: '''Minor telekinesis. *'''Adam-X (Adam Neramani): '''Can send an electric surge through oxygenated blood causing someone to burn from teh inside out. Also possesses enhanced agility, reflexes, strength, speed, and eyesight. *'''Adrian Castorp:''' Has six-fingered hands. *'''Adrienne Frost: '''Can instantly know a history of an object just by touching it. *'''Agrom: '''Super strength. *'''Aguila (Alejandro Montoya):''' Can discharge electrostatic charges but only through a conductive medium. *'''Ahmed: '''Telekinesis. *'''Airhead: '''Able to inflate her head to float like a hot air balloon. *'''Alex: '''Able to turn his body into a gelatinous form that he can stretch and mold. *'''Alex: '''Body is made of an amoprhous liquid. *'''Alexander Flynn: '''Able to hypnotize others. *'''Alice Hayes: '''Has the power of telepathy. *'''Alistair: '''Has the appearance of a gargoyle. *'''Allan Rennie (Murmur): '''Covered in bandages. Able to open teleportation portals. Enhanced strength and durability with a large mouth in his chest. *'''Allen Marc Yuric (Chrome): '''Able to transmute elements and compounds. Could use this to fly. *'''Alpha the Ultimate Mutant:''' Possesses immensely powerful abilities. Can control matter and energy, create shields, teleport, move things with her mind, read others' minds, and has a continuously increasing intellect. *'''Alphonse: '''Has the appearance of a humanoid catfish. *'''Amalgam:''' Absorbs memories and powers of mutants, can travel through time, and can change her appearance to look like the mutant that she absorbed the power from. *'''Amanda Fallows: '''Telekinesis. *'''Amber: '''Scaled skin, fin on head, able to shapeshift. *'''Ameiko Sabuki (Goldfire): '''Able to fly and shoot beams of heat and force. *'''Amelia C. Voght: '''Able to turn into vapor and control the flow of the vapor through the air. *'''Amina Synge: '''Can summon ectoplasmic salamander-creatures that tear the souls out of people. *'''Aminedi:''' Able to turn his body into airborne particles which made him invisible and intangible and able to move at super speeds. *'''Amp (Michelle): '''Can project her emotions onto others. *'''Ampere: '''Energy projection. *'''Ana Maria Cortes: '''Can read others' emotions and thoughts. *'''Andre Mexer: '''Weak telekinesis. *'''Andrea von Strucker: '''When in contact with her twin, she can generate blasts of destructive energy that can cause matter to disintegrate. Can also fly. *'''Angel (Warren Kenneth Worthington III):''' He makes use of the large, feathered wings on his back for natural flight. Also has eagle-like vision and blood with regenerative properties. *'''Angel Dust (Christina): '''Granted super strength by elevating her adrenaline levels. Also enhanced speed, agility, and stamina. *'''Angel Salvadore Bohusk: '''Previously had an insectoid physiology which granted her winged flight, acid vomit, and the ability to create sonic blasts. Currently has technology-based fire, ice, and flight powers. *'''Ankhi Gottberg: '''Casts illusions from her third eye. *'''Annalee: '''Can read and alter emotions of others. *'''Anteus: '''Peak human strength, speed, endurance, and reflexes. *'''Anti-Matter (Arlo Summers):''' Composed of pure energy. *'''Ao Jun:''' Could create golems from skin cells with superhuman strength. *'''Appraiser:''' Can instantly evaluate the powers and physical worth of anyone and appraise their monetary value. *'''Arcadia DeVille:''' Manipulates cosmic forces to warp reality. *'''Ariel:''' Interstellar teleportation by linking physical doorways at her start and endpoints; also possesses the mutant ability of psychic persuasion. *'''Armageddon Man: '''Could create natural disasters. *'''Armena Ortega: '''Previously reflexively produced a transparent bubble of biological material around herself while sleeping. *'''Armor (Hisako Ichiki):''' Ability to generate psionic body armor that grants superhuman strength and durability. *'''Arthur Allan Smith: '''Was able to alter the perceptions of reality. *'''Arthur "Artie" Maddicks: '''Was able to project holograms of his thoughts and to paralyze others mentally and physically. When he used his powers he became pink. *'''Arthur Swift:''' Able to see through solid matter. *'''Arturo Falcone: '''Was able to produce small life forms from pustules on his body whose appearances were influenced by his moods. *'''Ashley Martin:''' Able to control inorganic matter by projecting her life force into it. *'''Ashton Wither: '''Able to cause organic matter to decay. *'''Aurora (Jeanne-Marie Beaubier):''' Superhuman speed and durability, flight, and light generation. *'''Autopsy (Amy Brewer):''' After she died her powers manifested. She used her powers to revive her body. Able to control corpses. Powers faded after she lost the hatred from dying. B *'''Banshee (Sean Cassidy):''' He possesses a sonic scream, the ability to fly, and enhanced hearing. *'''Beast (Dr. Henry Philip "Hank" McCoy):''' Has superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, and durability. His feline-like form gives him night vision, minor pheromone control, enhanced senses, and claws. *'''Big Bertha (Ashley Crawford):''' Able to increase the height and mass of her body. In this form she is superhumanly strong and durable. *'''Bishop (Lucas Bishop): '''Can absorb most forms of energy (light, heat, electricity, etc.) and channel it into blasts or convert it into enhanced strength. Has a bionic arm with enhanced strength, retractable pincers, and time-traveling capabilities. *'''Black Womb (Amanda Mueller): '''Immortal but not immune to the non-lethal effects of aging. *'''Blind Ali (Ali Al-Zubaidi): '''Has superhumanly acute senses including taste, hearing, smell, and touch. *'''Blind Faith (Alexi Garnoff): '''Able to sense the thoughts of others, emit hypnotic lights from his eyes, alter their memories and place them under his direct mental control. *'''Boom-Boom (Tabitha Smith):''' Creates balls of psionic energy that explode with concussive force. *'''Bora (Anzhela Federova):''' Formerly could summon arctic winds. *'''Box (Madison Jeffries):''' Telekinetic ability to reshape metal, plastic, and glass. *'''Bugeye (Abner): '''Able to project bubbles from his brain which he can solidify. C *'''Cable (Nathan Christopher Charles Summers):''' Possesses telekinesis, telepathy; techno-organic material on left side of body, along with advanced technological functions. *'''Cannonball (Samuel Zachary Guthrie):''' Body expels thermochemical energy to create a personal force field, which can be focused as explosive thrust for flight and kinetic blasts. *'''Caput (Abraham Verne):''' He is an animated skeleton. *'''Cecilia Reyes:''' Generates a defensive psioplasmic bio-field, which can also be used offensively. *'''Chamber (Jonothon Evan "Jono" Starsmore):''' Psionic powers, including energy blasts; minor telepathy. *'''Changeling (Kevin Sydney):''' He is a shapeshifter that is able to assume other humanoid forms; a latent telepath. *'''Cipher (Alisa Tager): '''Able to pass through solid matter and while in this state, she can fly. Able to render herself invisible, inaudible, and is immune to telepathic intrusion. *'''Cloak (Tyrone Johnson):''' Teleportation, intangibility, and the ability to link to the Darkforce Dimension. Recently had powers altered by Mr. Negative that mimics abilities by Dagger. *'''Cloud 9 (Abigail "Abby" Boylen): '''Able to generate a cloud-like gas enabling her to suffocate others, to cover herself, and to fly. *'''Colossus (Piotr Nikolaievitch "Peter" Rasputin):''' He can transform into a living organic metal form, granting him superhuman strength and near-invulnerability. He can survive without oxygen or sustenance for long periods while in this form. *'''Critical Mass (Arnie Gunderson):''' Had the ability to project an explosive force from his fingertips. *'''Cyclops (Scott Summers): '''He projects a beam of ruby-coored concussive force from his eyes, which act as interdimensional apertures between this universe and another. *'''Cypher (Douglas Aaron "Doug" Ramsey):''' Omnilingual. D *'''Dagger (Tandy Bowen):''' Ability to create "daggers" of light, purge addictions from people, and heal. Recently had powers altered by Mr. Negative that mimics abilities of Cloak. *'''Daken (Akihiro):''' Possesses a regnerative healing factor, enhanced durability, senses, stamina, agility, reflexes, and longevity. He possesses retractable bone claws and pheromone claws. *'''Darwin (Armando Munoz):''' He possesses constant reactive evolution. *'''Dazzler (Alison Blaire):''' Her power allows her to convert sonic energy into various forms of light, including laser-like beams, brilliant flashes, and holograms. *'''Doctor Nemesis (James Nicola Bradley):''' Extended longevity, enhanced immune system, heightened eyesight, and so-called "self-evolved intellect." *'''Domino (Neena Thurman): '''Probability manipulation and good luck. E F *'''Feedback (Albert Louis): '''Capable of generating bio-electricity and can project it as blasts. Can use it as a shield. *'''Firestar (Angelica Jones): '''Able to emit and control microwave radiation. Able to fly. *'''Flex (Adrian Corbo): '''Could transforms his limbs into massive, razor-sharp organic metal blades. *'''Forge: '''He has a superhuman invention skill that allows for intuitive knowledge of how to construct and understand anything of a mechanical nature; limited magical abilities. His right hand and leg were replaced by advanced mechanical prosthetic limbs. G *'''Gambit (Remy Etienne LeBeau):''' His ability lets him to charge inanimate objects with explosive kinetic energy; enhanced agility and hypnotic charm. *'''Guvnor (Andrew Black): '''Absorbs kinetic impact and uses it to enhance strength. H *'''Havok (Alexander Summers):''' He currently leads the Uncanny Avengers. He generates plasma blasts and absorbs cosmic energy. *'''Husk (Paige Elizabeth Guthrie):''' Changes physical composition of body by shedding skin. I *'''Iceman (Robert Louis "Bobby" Drake):''' He generates freezing temperatures to create and manipulate ice. Can transform his body into ice. J *'''Joseph:''' Clone of Magneto. Generates and controls magnetic fields for manipulating metal. flight, force fields, electrical bolts, and electromagnetic radiation. *'''Jubilee (Jubilation Lee): '''Transformed into a vampire by Xarus, son of Dracula. Currently possesses the powers and abilities of an average vampire. Formerly could project and control explosive plasmoids. Formerly possessed superhuman strength and flight through advanced technology. *'''Juggernaut (Cain Marko): '''Superhuman strength and endurance, constant protective force field that grants invulnerability. Acts as an "irresistible force." Is virtually immortal, and does not need to eat or breathe. K *'''Karma (Xi'an "Shan" Coy Manh):''' Mental possession of others. *'''Kraven the Hunter (Alexei Sergeevich "Alyosha" Kravinoff):''' Superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability, agility, reflexes, senses, and a healing factor. Able to talk to animals. L *'''Lady Mastermind (Regan Wyngarde):''' Projects realistic illusions into the minds of others; minor telepathy. *'''Lex (Alexander Lexington): '''Able to generate electricity. *'''Lifeguard (Heather Cameron):''' Instinctive adaptive powers; permanently has golden skin, wings, and claws. *'''Lipid (Anne Moore): '''Tears are made of ink. *'''Living Monolith (Ahmet Abdol): '''Able to emit blasts of concussive force from his eyes. *'''Loa (Alani Ryan): '''Able to move through solid matter and cause the matter to crumble or break down. *'''Lockheed: '''Extraterrestrial dragon exiled on Earth. He possesses the abilities of flight, empathy, and fire-breathing. He is able to speak several languages, including English. He has shown telepathic resistance and telepathic connection with his owner Shadowcat. *'''Longshot: '''He possesses incredible "luck" through subconscious manipulation of probability fields; enhanced strength and agility, advanced healing capabilities, and psychometry. M *'''Maggott (Japheth): '''Digestive system made up of twin maggot-like creatures, which can be released from his body to act independently and can eat through most forms of matter. Also possesses psychometric abilities. *'''Magik (Illyana Nikolievna Rasputina): '''Creation of teleportation disks and spells. Wears magical armor and wields the Soulsword. *'''Magma (Amara Juliana Olivians Aquilla): '''Geokinetic powers allow her to create earthquakes and volcanoes. Can project heat and flame and transform into living magma. *'''Magneto (Max "Magnus" Eisenhardt; alias: Erik Lehnsherr): '''His power allows him to generate and control magnetic fields for manipulating metal, flight, force fields, electrical bolts, and electromagnetic radiation. *'''Marrow (Sarah "Rushman"):''' Currently has bones sticking out of her body. Formerly able to generate weapons and armor from her skeletal structure. Also possessed a healing factor, enhanced strength and agility, and two hearts. *'''Marvel Girl (Rachel Anne Grey):''' She has the powers of telekinesis and telepathy. *'''Marvel Girl/Phoenix (Jean Grey-Summers): '''She possesses telekinesis and telepathy. As the template of the Phoenix Force, she is able to generate unlimited amounts of energy, travel through time-space, and manipulate matter on a subatomic level. *'''Mimic (Calvin Montgomery Rankin):''' He copies other mutants' powers and abilities, sometimes permanently. Retains the original five X-Men's powers indefinitely. *'''Mirage (Danielle Moonstar):''' Formerly capable of casting mental illusions, communicating with animals, and sensing upcoming death. *'''Mister M (Absolon Zebardyn Mercator):''' Can manipulate molecules; healing, negate or trigger mutant powers, phasing, energy generation, matter manipulation, telekinesis, and telepathy. *'''Monsoon (Aloba Dastoor):''' Able to manipulate the weather. *'''Murmur (Arlette Truffaut):''' Able to control the minds of others and teleport. *'''Mysterious Fan Boy (Arnold K. Lundberg): '''Able to warp reality, manipulate matter, teleport himself or others and reanimate corpses. *'''Mystique (Raven Darkholme):''' Shapeshifting, with her natural form having blue skin and yellow eyes. Possesses minor healing and reactive abilities and a slowed aging process. N *'''Namor the Sub-Mariner (Prince Namor McKenzie):''' Amphibious physiology, superhuman strength, speed, agility, durability, and longevity; bioelectrical powers. Telepathic control over marine life. *'''Namora (Aquaria Nautica Neptunia):''' Half-mutant and half-Atlantean. Able to survive underwater. Has enhanced strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, hearing, and durability. Her body heals in water and she can fly. *'''Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner): '''He has a neomorphic physiology that grants him a prehensile tail, blue fur, invisibility in shadows, night vision, and wall-crawling. He possesses line-of-sight teleportation. *'''Northstar (Jean-Paul Beaubier):''' Superhuman speed, flight, and project of brilliant flashes of light. O *'''Omega Red (Arkady Gregorivich Rossovich):''' Able to emit lethal pheromones from his body that cause weakness or death. He can also absorb the life force of others. Possesses superhuman strength, stamina, durability, agility, and reflexes. Has a healing factor. *'''Omega Sentinel (Karima Shapandar):''' Cyborg, superhuman strength, speed, and durability. Has electrostatic poles mounted on her arms and unspecified weapons and mechanisms that retract into her body. Can fly and control and communicate with machines.''' ''' P *'''Petra:''' She can manipulate the earth. She can also change the composition of raw minerals. *'''Pixie (Megan Gwynn):''' Flight, hallucinatory dust, magical soul dagger, and limited magic abilities, including teleportation. *'''Polaris (Lorna Dane):''' She generates magnetic fields to manipulate metal, induce flight, create force fields, and harness energy blasts. *'''Primal (Adam Berman): '''Can transform into a lizard-like creature; enhanced strength, agility, speed, and endurance. *'''Professor X (Charles Francis Xavier):''' He's the world's most powerful telepath, capable of astral projection, mind control, illusion casting, memory manipulation, psychic blasts, and sensing the presence of nearby mutants. *'''Psi-Borg (Aldo Ferro): '''Cybernetics give him enhanced strength, speed, endurance, reflexes, and armored protection. He can psionically alter memories and perceptions and scramble alpha waves in others' brains. *'''Psylocke (Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock):''' She could move objects with her mind, create a telekinetic katana, read others' minds, create a psychic knife, and she had immunity to most physical or mental alteration. Q R *'''Revanche (Kwannon):''' Possesses telepathy, psychic blade creation, and minor empathy. *'''Rogue (Anna Marie "Darkholme"): '''Her power allows her to absorb powers, memories, and personalities through skin-to-skin contact. Prolonged contact with others can cause her to permanently absorb their traits and potentially kill them. *'''Roman Candle (Armand Galante):''' Can create and control fire. *'''Rubber Maid (Andrea Margulies): '''Able to stretch and contract her body at will like rubber. S *'''Sabretooth (Victor Creed):''' Superhuman strength, enhanced senses, healing factor, and razor-sharp claws and teeth. Highly resistant to telepathic detection and control. *'''Sage (Tessa): '''Computer-like brain, telepathy; can detect mutant signatures, as well as trigger latent mutations. *'''Scarlet Knight (Arthur Hardy): '''Able to fly. *'''Shadowcat (Katherine Anne "Kitty" Pryde):''' She can pass through solid matter, also allowing her to disrupt electronics and walk on air. *'''Skin (Angelo Espinosa): '''Has extra skin on his body which enables him to stretch and deform his body at will. *'''Slipstream (Davis Cameron): '''Formerly had teleportation focused through a special surfboard. *'''Slither (Aaron Salomon):''' Has the physiology of a snake; scaled skin, enhanced flexibility, constriction, superhuman strength and endurance. *'''Sphinx (Anath-Na Mut): '''Was in possession of the Ka Stone which granted her energy control, telepathy, flight, superhuman strength, stamina, and durability as well as immortality. *'''Spider-Queen (Adriana Soria): '''Possesses superhuman strength and the ability to control insects. Also has telekinesis, telepathy, and a sonic scream. *'''Spoor (Andrew Hamish "Amos" Graves): '''Produces mood-altering pheromones that heighten others' aggression. *'''Stacy X (Miranda Leevald): '''Used technology that granted wall-crawling and enhanced jumping abilities, retractable metal coils and flight. Original mutant powers of snake-like skin adn pheromone control. *'''Stalwart (Adewale Ekoku): '''Could bulk up his body to enhance his strength. *'''Storm (Ororo Monroe):''' Has the ability to control the weather and fly by "riding" wind currents. *'''Stringer (Amy Stringer): '''Low-level telepathy, able to project emotions unto others. *'''Sunfire (Shiro Yoshida): '''He can generate nuclear fire, fly by jet propulsion, absorb radiation, and immunity to various kinds of radiation. *'''Sunspot (Roberto "Bobby" Da Costa):''' Absorption of solar energy provides super strength, energy blasts, and flight. *'''Sway (Suzanne Chan):''' She possesses time control as well as a form of retrocognitive projection. *'''Swordsman (Andreas von Strucker): '''When in contact with his twin, he can generate blasts of concussive force. Can also fly. T *'''Thunderbird (John Proudstar):''' He possesses superhuman strength, speed, and durability. *'''Thunderbird (Neal Shaara): '''Generates plasma blasts, which can also be used for flight. U V *'''Viskid (Adrian Defoe): '''Body is composed of a translucent, sticky, liquid substance. *'''Vulcan (Gabriel Summers):''' He is capable of manipulating different types of energy on a vast scale, including mutant energies. He can survive in the vacuum of space and can fly. W *'''War (Abraham Lincoln Kieros): '''Can cause explosion by clapping his hands. *'''Warpath (James Proudstar): '''Superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, durability, flight, and senses. *'''White Queen (Emma Grace Frost):''' Telepathy; can transform into an organic diamond form. *'''Wolverine (James "Logan" Howlett):''' Possesses a healing factor (regeneration of tissue, immunity to virtually all toxins and pathogens, slowed aging process), enhanced senses, and retractable bone claws. Has the indestructible metal adamantium bonded to his skeleton, allowing enhanced physical attributes and sharp adamantium claws. X *'''Xorn (Kuan-Yin Xorn):''' Possesses a star in his head giving various powers such as healing and manipulation of electromagnetic waves and gravity. *'''Xorn (Shen Xorn): '''Formerly had a black hole in his head, which gave him various powers such as energy manipulation and telepathy. Y Z